doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Villeli
|nacimiento = 23 de abril de 1956 |lugar_nacimiento = Tilzapotla, Morelos |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = Años 80 |medios = Teatro Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GG67InspectorChevalier.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alejandro Villeli thumb|230px 150px-Giovanni SM.png|Giovanni en Pokémon, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Grandpa Lou Pickles.png|Abuelo Lou Pickles en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Willie.png|Jardinero Willie en Los Simpson (temps. 3-15), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The Nanny Niles.png|Edward Ezel Niles en La niñera, otro de sus personaje más conocidos. DoctorHell MZI.png|El Dr. Hell en Mazinger Z (redoblaje-versión remasterizada) y Mazinger Z: Infinity, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Wu.jpg|Sensei Wu en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Megatron-BW.jpg|Megatron en Beast Wars. SDADTGimli.png|Gimli en la saga de El señor de los anillos. Img05 8.png|Sidra en Dragon Ball Super. General_William_Grey.jpeg|Gral. William Grey en Día de la Independencia. Ruination head.jpg|Ruination en Transformers: Nueva Generación. SMJ_Fausto.png|Gelhardt von Fausto de Saber Marionette. Moo-001.jpg|Rey Moo en Monster Rancher. hudson.jpeg|Hudson (2ª voz) en Gárgolas. Scarab1.jpg|Scarab / Harris Stone en Momias aquí. 320px-Neovamdemon.png|NeoMyotismon de Digimon Fusion. Abuelo_KND.png|El Abuelo en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio: Operación C.E.R.O. Pitcher el mayordomo ejsanime.png|Pitcher, el mayordomo en El jardín secreto. Elderbit TLB.png|Elderbit en Los Bits. Ninmenka.png|Árbol Mágico (Ninmenka) en Inuyasha. 477px-2 1 0002.jpg|Mag Mel (eps. 5-10) en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. Sir.png|Circunferencia en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Lon.png|Lon en Pocahontas. ToddZingzillas63.jpg|Todd en ZingZillas. Screenshot 2018-02-17-22-08-21-1-1-1.png|Estatua 1 también en ZingZillas. ULS-AltoEvolucionario.png|Alto Evolucionario en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. Gallo claudio.jpg|Gallo Claudio (4ª etapa) en Looney Tunes. Sr. Caballo.jpg|Sr. Caballo (1ª voz) en El show de Ren y Stimpy. Teuchi HD.png|Teuchi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Wallace-2.jpg|Wallace en Wallace y Gromit. BayardAIW10.png|Bayard desde Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Fraile_Tuck_RobinHood1991.jpeg|Fraile Tuck en Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones. Igor - CRRI.png|Igor en Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable. Barba_negra.jpeg|Capitán Barbanegra en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas. Squatt2.jpg|Squatt en Power Rangers. General Mandilok.jpg|General Mandilog (voz masculina) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. BFG-0.jpg|El BAG (Mark Rylance) en El buen amigo gigante. Tony Duke.gif|Tony Duke en el redoblaje de Rocky y Rocky 3. Lockwood-RNCD.png|Benjamin Lockwood (James Cromwell) en Jurassic World: El reino caído. President VATCOATP.png|Presidente de la Federación Humana (Rutger Hauer) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Gordon B&R.gif|Comisionado Gordon en Batman y Robin. Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Presidente Abraham Lincoln en varias ocasiones. Dark_Lord.PNG|Señor Oscuro en Flint: El detective del tiempo. Piper GSM.png|Flautista diabólico de Hamelin en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Guardián derecho demonio GSM.png|Guardián derecho de la puerta en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Ginrei Kuchiki.png|Ginrei Kuchiki en Bleach. Toshimori Umesada2.png|Toshimori Umesada también en Bleach. Ernest Graham (JG).png|Ernest Graham en Joker Game. Being X.png|El Ser X "Dios" en Saga of Tanya the Evil. HangZC.jpg|Hang Zang-Ching (1ª voz) en Shaman King. EnTao.jpg|En Tao en Shaman King. Yofia.png|Yofia en Shaman King. JUAN53.jpg|Viejo Juán en El mundo de Elmo. 1012743.jpg|Julio César en el redoblaje de las primera películas de Astérix y Obélix. Azmuth render.png|Azmuth de la franquicia de Ben 10. Mr. Baumann.jpg|Sr. Baumann en Ben 10: Omniverse (Temp. 1ª-3ª). 200px-Marvin S2.png|Marvin Finklehimer (Temp. 1) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Dr._X.png|Doctor X en Action Man. Bj2.png|Tío Bjorgen en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Act.png|Sr. Perkins (2ª voz) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. BobPatiño.png|Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (temp. 5). CR_Mr._Tweedy.png|Sr. Tweedy de Pollitos en fuga. CapLWW24.PNG|Ojo Ciejo Louie en Los piratas que no hacen nada. OGW-Juguetero.png|El Juguetero en Más allá del jardín. CharaImage_Sr._Damocles.png|Sr. Damocles en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Herodes-0.PNG|Rey Herodes en La estrella de Belén. Mysticons nova terron.jpg|Nova Terron en Mysticons. Kytren-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-9.89.jpg|Kytren en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Gene-Hackman-איקמ-מם׳.jpg|Lex Luthor en Superman (serie animada de 1988) Zog(TMNT2012).png|Sargento Zog en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Papasaid.png|Papá Said en Los cuentos de la calle Broca. Gox artwork from MR.png|Gox en Mixels. Bill Buck 2.png|Bill Buck en The Loud House. Voodoo-guru-johnny-bravo-goes-to-bollywood-3.52.jpg|Gurú del Gel en Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood. LL Fray Godofredo.png|Fray Godofredo en Las leyendas. Señor de Treville (DLTM Anime).png|Señor de Treville en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros Makeshift Prime.jpg|Makeshift en Transformers: Prime. Bossk Render.jpg|Bossk en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars: Battlefront II. Amit Noloff cw.png|Amit Noloff en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Shahan Alama.png|Shahan Alama en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Nossor ri.jpg|Nossor Ri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. GusJN.jpg|Gus en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. GeneralJN.jpg|General Ernest Abercrombie en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temp. 3). Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak también en Los Simpson (Temp. 1 y 2 Un ep.). Rabino Hyman Krustofsky.png|Rabino Hyman Krustofsky en Los Simpson (Temp. 3ª y 28). Mums BBBB.jpg|Mums en Big Bad Beetleborgs. BohootheClown.jpg|Boohoo el payaso en Power Rangers: Zeo (ep. "Callen a ese niño"). Arcediano_ejdndpix.jpg|Arcediano (canciones) en El jorobado de Notre Dame. John Hammond - LJW.png|Dr. John Alfred Hammond en LEGO: Jurassic World 161 Web 0.jpg|Vel'Koz en League of Legends. TanatosPortrait.png|Tánatos en SMITE Santa-Claus.jpg|Ha doblado varias veces a Santa Claus. Charles Dance 2014-11.jpg|Voz recurrente de Charles Dance. Pete_Postlethwaite.jpg|Voz recurrente de Pete Postlethwaite. 0,,5738593,00.jpg|La voz recurrente de Tarcísio Meira en las telenovelas brasileñas. Alejandro Villeli es un actor de teatro, televisión y doblaje mexicano. Es principalmente conocido por su rol del jefe del Equipo Rocket Giovanni del anime Pokémon, al Jardinero Willie en Los Simpson, Megatron en Beast Wars, el mayordomo Niles en La niñera y por ser la voz del Abuelo Pickles en las series animadas de Nickelodeon Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos. Cuenta con más de 25 años de trayectoria en el doblaje, en donde además de actor, también se ha desarrollado como director y cantante. Oriundo del estado de Morelos, llega a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1958 para iniciar su carrera artística en el Estudio de Actores Dimitrio Sarrás, en el cual estudia durante 5 años. Ha hecho teatro y televisión, así como locución comercial para diferentes marcas y productos. Sigue vigente en la especialidad de doblaje de voz, en particular con personajes veteranos y rudos como por ejemplo Gimli de la franquicia de El señor de los anillos y el Capitán Barbanegra en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas. thumb|228px|right|Muestra de su trabajo, como "Niles" en [[La niñera]] thumb|228px|right|Alejandro como "[[Giovanni", el malvado Jefe del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon.]] thumb||228px|right|Alejandro como el malvado Doctor Hell en [[Mazinger Z: Infinity.]] thumb|right|228 px|Alejandro como el Jardinero Willie en [[Los Simpson.]] thumb|right|230px|Alejandro como Sidra,el dios de la destrucción del universo 9 en [[Dragon Ball Super.]] thumb|228px|right|Alejandro actuando en Chespirito thumb|228px|right|Algunos de sus personajes Filmografía Películas Charles Dance *Agente 7 en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) *Thomas en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Stephen Traynor en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Sr. Bennet en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Sherman en La dama de oro (2015) )versión Diamond Films) *Comandante Denniston en El código enigma (2014) *Maestro vampiro en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) Pete Postlethwaite *Spyros en Furia de titanes (2010) *William Crowthorne en Solomon Kane (2009) *Kobayashi en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (doblaje original) Fred Dalton Thompson *Bull Hancock en Secretariat (2010) *Bernard Oxbar en La pequeña pícara (1991) *Big John en Días de trueno (1990) John Rhys-Davies *Gimli en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) *Gimli en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Gimli en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) James Cromwell *Benjamin Lockwood en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *Samuel Haussman en Soldado de la fortuna (2012) Timothy Spall *Bayard en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Bayard en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) Martin Landau *Max Rosenbaum en Recuerdos secretos (2015) *Gepetto en Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho (1999) Madison Mason *Concejal en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Alexander en Locos en Alabama (1999) Lance Henriksen *Markov en El submarino fantasma (2013) *El anfitrión en Hellraiser: hellworld (2005) Bryan Cranston *Mayor William Mortamus en Red Tails (2012) *Haggerty en Contagio (2011) Ian McShane *Capitán Barbanegra en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Narrador en El aprendiz de brujo (2010) Tony Todd *Bludworth en Destino final (2000) *Capitán Darrow en La Roca (1996) Bill Cobbs *Dell Paxton en Eso que tú haces (1996) *Abuelo en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) Anthony Quinn *Lou Carbone en Fiebre de jungla (1991) *Nick Acropolis en Yo, tú y mi mamá (1991) Patrick Stewart *Gurney Halleck en Dunas (1985) *Dr. Armstrong en Fuerza vital (1985) Tony Burton *Tony Duke en Rocky III (1982) (redoblaje/doblaje de DVD) *Tony Duke en Rocky (1976) (redoblaje/doblaje de DVD) Otros *Igor (Brad Garrett) en Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable (2018) *Derek (Wallace Shawn) en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Presidente de la Federación Humana (Rutger Hauer) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Marshall (Christopher Ryan) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) *Ichizo (Yoshi Oida) en Silencio (2016) *Senador Nicola Binetto (Lino Banfi) en ¡No renuncio! (2016) *Voces adicionales en Mi papá es un gato (2016) *El BAG (Mark Rylance) en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Gul'Dan (Daniel Wu) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *General Radford del Pentágono (John Bourgeois) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Pedro (Stewart Scudamore) en La resurrección de Cristo (2016) *Voces adicionales en El libro negro de la niñera (2015) *Él mismo (John Conyers) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Voces adicionales en Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) *Gordon Townsend (Colin Quinn) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Litvenko (Ciarán Hinds) en Hitman: Agente 47 (2015) *Ministro #1 (Terry Gilliam) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Joyero (Richard Schiff) en El apostador (2014) *Jerry (Charles Grodin) en El ocaso de una vida (2014) *Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Padre de Sacha (Rory Mullen) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) *Padre de Harry (Michael Yama) en Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Entrenador (Richard Dillard) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Dueño de bar (Patrick McDade) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Oficial Curtis (Ricky Muse) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *George Stark (Christopher Hagen) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Anciano #2 (John Dutton) en Al filo del mañana (2014) *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Juez calvo (Allan Miller) en Malas palabras (2013) *Padre Patrick Dunn (Len Cariou) en Prisioneros (2013) *Hombre en monitoreo de aterrizaje / Fred en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Pastor Randy (Larry Hankin) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *Dr. Walter Perkins (Jack Thompson) en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Dr. Willhelm (William B. Davis) en El paquete (2013) *Jesús (Joaquín Cosío) en El llanero solitario (2013) *Presentación en Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) *Mike Boulanger (Guy Nadon) en Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) *Anciano alemán (Kenneth Tigar) en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Sr. Klein (Jerry Matz) en Margaret (2011) *Sr. Reader (Dominic Chianese) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Fred Grogan (Donelly Rhodes) en Marley y yo 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *El carnicero (Dato Bakhtadze) en Se busca (2008) *Dr. Rosenbaum (Steve Landesberg) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Bernie Feldman (Jeff Pustil) en El juego del miedo V (2008) *Don Gerau (William Huston) en Elizabeth II: La edad de oro (2007) *Capitán Coughlin (Peter Gerety) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Hans (Hanns Zischler) en Munich (2006) *Charlie (Charles Pitts) / Gene (John Malloy) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) *Alcalde (Bobby Daniels) en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Bobby Lee Duke (Jim McBride) en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) *Voces adicionales en El ilusionista (2006) *Jeffrey Morton (Martin Mull) en Extraña familia (2006) *Machen (R. Nelson Brown) en Terror en la niebla (2005) *Fotógrafo en King Komg (2005) *Maestro de escuela (Pat McCabe) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) *Padre Spealo (Tony Amendola) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Caifás (Bob Gunton) en Judas (2004) *Sheriff Ted Metcalf (D.K. Kelly) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) *Det. Nick Sousa (Stephen Young) en La ubicación (2002) *Voces adicionales en Nancy Drew (2002) *Grimaldi, el paparazzi (Jan Preucil) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *Capitán (Leo Taylor) en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) *Abogado #2 en Ladrones de medio pelo (2001) *Centellardo (Bill Barretta) en Jack y los frijoles mágicos (2001) *Dean Carl Cain (Obba Babatundé) en How High (2001) *Voces diversas en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Abuelo (Honorato Magaloni) en Vampiros: Los muertos (2001) *Dr.Bennet (Robert Guillaume) en El gran pez (2001) *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Occam (Jay Arien Jones) en El patriota (2000) *Pastor #1 en María, madre de Jesús (1999) *Mel Kiner (Tim Thomerson) en El desvío (1999) *Conciencia (Dustin Hoffman) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Voces adicionales en El informante (1999) *Director Frank Hockenberry (Kurt Fuller) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Sargento en La pandilla Newton (1998) *Charlie Gordon (Walter Matthau) en Bailando sobre el mar (1997) *Comunicador en TV en Volcano (1997) *Comisario James Gordon (Pat Hingle) en Batman y Robin (1997) *Sacerdote (John Bennett) en El quinto elemento (1997) *Serge (John Turner) en Rasputín (1996) *General William Grey (Robert Loggia) en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Charles Bushman (J.T. Walsh) en De vuelta a la vida (1996) *Malloy (Stacy Keach) en Escape de Los Angeles (1996) *Samson Simpson (Clarence Williams III) en Half Baked (1996) *Presentación e insertos en The Quest (1996) (2ª versión) *Gallo Claudio (Bill Farmer) / Monstar Bang (Joey Carmen) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Capitán #2 (Al Sapienza) / Voz en audio de la estación en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Capitán inglés / Voces adicionales en Corazón valiente (1995) (Doblaje original) *Asistente del forense (Brian Keith Russell) / Policía en estación / Miembro #2 del SWAT en El imitador (1995) *Salgado (Donald Sumpter) en Un simple mortal (1994) *Niles (John Aylward) / Sacerdote en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (Doblaje New Line) *Presentador de conferencia (Allen Hamilton) en El fugitivo (1993) *Roger en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) *Profesor Nikolais (Peter Ustinov) en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) *Fraile Tuck (Michael McShane) en Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones (1991) *Dr. Penfield (John Dicks) en El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) *Anunciador del bingo (Harvey Bellman) en Mi primer beso (1991) (Primer redoblaje) *Harry Greenberg (Elliott Gould) en Bugsy (1991) *Tipo en bata (Dean Mumford) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Ramón (Luis de Icaza) en La revancha (1990) *Voz de la zona de seguridad del Metro / Secuaz de Richter (Andy Armstrong) / Minero en tren (Mickey Jones) / Cantinero (Mark Carlton) en El vengador del futuro (1990) *Invitado en cena del Séder (Marvin Terban) / Rabino (Joel Y. Zion) / Tommy (Marc Lawrence) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Joe Danburry (Kevin Cooney) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Doblaje original) *Abraham Lincoln (Robert V. Barron) en Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted (1989) (Doblaje mexicano) *Maestro Splinter (Kevin Clash) en Las Tortugas Ninja: La película (1989) (doblaje original) *Jefe de motel (Ernie Lively) en Turner & Hooch (1989) *Frank (Michael P. Moran) / Guardia del museo (Walter Flanagan) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD) *Sultán de Hatay (Alexei Sayle) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Phil Hobbs, hombre del proyector (Frank Collison) en La mancha voraz (1988) *Predicador (Raymond St, Jacques) en Sobreviven (1988) *Capitán Peytraud (Zakes Mokae) en La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Interrogador de la CIA (Lee de Broux) en Nico (1988) (Doblaje original) *Senador Hector Bunsen (Michael Ansara) en Asesinato (1987) *Richard "Dick" Jones (Ronny Cox) en RoboCop (1987) *Sr. Kirkland (Arthur Batanides) en Locademia de policía 4 (1987) *Ludo (Ron Mueck) en Laberinto (1986) (redoblaje mexicano) *Maestro en Obsesión fatal (1986) *Ben Kaplan (Martin Balsam) en Fuerza Delta (1986) (redoblaje) *Guardia en Admiradora secreta (1985) *Detective Music (Gene Barge) en Código de silencio (1985) *Superintendente Eddie McDonalad (Kenneth McMillan) en El tren de la muerte: La huida (1985) *Detective Tom Green (Bernie McInerney) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Pedro apóstol (Jerry Houser) en El cuarto rey mago (1985) *Coronel Rhumbus (Bernie Casey) en Misión recontraespionaje (1985) *Al Fowler (Ken Grassano) en El mejor (1984) *Voces adicionales en La estrella del 80 (1983) *Richard Vickers (Leslie Nielsen) en Creepshow (1982) *Mac (David Lodge) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Frank Palancio (Tony Giorgio) en Magnum Force (1973) (redoblaje) *Dr. Whitcombe (Maurice Kaufmann) en El abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) *Golpeador (Raymond Johnson) / Doctor de la clínica del parque en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje) *Klove (Philip Latham) en Drácula: Príncipe de las tinieblas (1966) (redoblaje) *Camarero (Benny Rubin) en El enfermero (1964) *José el Carpintero (Laurence Payne) / Hortator (Howard Lang) en Ben-Hur (1959) (2ª versión) *Aarón (John Carradine) / Anunciador del regreso de Moisés en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (doblaje original) *Jefe de policía de Bombay (Reginald Denny) / Timonel (Victor McLaglen) / Inserto en San Francisco en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) Anime Kenta Miyake *Giovanni en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla (temps. 10, 13) *Giovanni / Abuelo de Robert en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Giovanni en Pokémon XY *Giovanni en Pokémon: Sol y Luna Hikaru Midorikawa *Gelhardt von Fausto en Saber Marionette J *Gelhardt von Fausto en Saber Marionette J Again *Gelhardt von Fausto en Saber Marionette J to X Hirotaka Suzuoki *Giovanni en Pokémon *Giovanni en Pokémon: Genearción Avanzada *Giovanni en Crónicas Pokémon Eisuke Asakura *Teuchi (2ª voz) en Naruto *Teuchi en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Rey Moo en Monster Rancher *En Tao / Yofia / Hang Zang-Ching (1ª voz) en Shaman King *Señor Oscuro en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Gofure Mamodo en Zatch Bell *Árbol Mágico (Ninmenka) en Inuyasha *Ura / Docrot B en Dante el señor de los demonios *Flautista diabólico de Hamelin / Guardián de la puerta (derecho) en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Profesor Chatarrín (2ª voz, últimos eps.) en Bumpety Boo *Pitcher, el mayordomo en El jardín secreto *Elderbit en Los Bits *Doki Kuroyasha en Ninja Kabuto *Rey Gnomo en El Mago de Oz (redoblaje) *Dr. Kitaguchi en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Comandante de la Patrulla Roja en Zero y el dragón mágico *Profesor Mototsugu Inukai en Corrector Yui *Mag Mel (eps. 5-10) en Bakugan *Gelmer en Devilman Crybaby *Dr. Hell / Presentación de episodios en Mazinger Z (redoblaje/versión remasterizada) *Juez B en Children of the Whales *El Ser X "Dios" / Voces adicionales en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Sidra en Dragon Ball Super *Sacerdote en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso! *Ernest Graham en Joker Game *Voces adicionales en Los siete pecados capitales *Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl Series animadas Dan Castellaneta *Jardinero Willie (temps. 3-15) en Los Simpson *Alcalde Joseph "Joe" Diamante (temp. 4, ep. 71) en Los Simpson *Arnie Pye (temps. 5-6) Los Simpson *Scott Christian (temp. 4) en Los Simpson Hank Azaria *Moe Szyslak (temp. 1) en Los Simpson *Carl Carlson (temp. 2, ep. 26) en Los Simpson *Policía Lou (temp. 2, ep. 24) en Los Simpson *Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (temp. 7) en Los Simpson Harry Shearer *Reverendo Timothy Alegría (temps. 7, 9) en Los Simpson *Gaspar/Jasper Beardly (temp. 2, ep. 28) en Los Simpson *Harlan Dondelinger (temp. 4) en Los Simpson Jeff Bennett *Azmuth en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Azmuth en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Joe Alaskey *Abuelo Lou Pickles en Rugrats crecidos *Abuelo Lou Pickles en Aventuras en pañales Otros *Sensei Wu en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes (1989-2002) *Big Bob Pataki (ep. 40) / Voz en sueño (ep. 61) / Voz de lecciones de etiqueta (ep. 62) / Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold! *Sr. Smitty (algunos episodios) / Frank Hutchinson / Granjero (ep. 17) / Hermano Alfa (ep. 38) / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko *Hudson (a partir del ep. 33) / Burbank (clon de Hudson) / Petros Xanatos (1ª voz) / Halcyon Renard (2ª voz) en Gárgolas *Blas Davalos en Los Reyes de la colina (temps. 1-8) *Nova Terron en Mysticons *Megatron en Beast Wars *Sky-Byte en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Alpha Trion en Transformers: Prime *Demetrio en Los Dinoplativolos *Sargento Zog en Tortugas Ninja *Señor de Treville en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros *Voces adicionales en Rayito, el mago de los deseos *Entrenador Piñón en Doug *Capitán Oso hormiguero en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry *Sr. Caballo / Sammy Mantis / Voces adicionales en El show de Ren y Stimpy *Líder de los enajenados / Palpiteitor / Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *El Alto Evolucionado en El Hombre Araña sin Límites *Circunferencia en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Bob Patiño (temp. 5) / Lionel Hutz (temp. 4) / Rabino Hyman Krustofsky (Jackie Mason) (temp. 3, temp. 28) en Los Simpson *Dios en Futurama *Itchy Itichifer en Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie *Papá Said en Los cuentos de la calle Broca *Gallop en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Sr. Dilton / Fantasma rockero / Conde Chócula / Gus, el conserje / Joey Jipner en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo *Kytren en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Barba Pegajosa (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Donovan Grand Smith / Dr. Shueman / Gordon Tennyson en Ben 10 *Rey Patrick en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Sr. Baumann en Ben 10: Omniverse *Gabriel Rylander en Generador Rex *Hector / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Amit Noloff / Shahan Alama / Bossk / Nossor Ri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Batman (un ep.) / Gandalf / Zeus / Shrek (2ª voz) / Papá Pitufo (un ep.) / Vengador Fantasma / Santa Claus / Voces adicionales en MAD *Lex Luthor en Superman (serie animada de 1988) *Rey de Marte / Abraham Lincoln en Hora de aventura *El Juguetero / Voces adicionales en Más allá del jardín *Fray Godofredo en Las leyendas *Marvin Finklehimer en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Horse / MD / Bill Neigh / Big Daddy McColt (temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Soldado inglés en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") *Sr. Carl Coreander (sólo la voz) / Thonkus (eps. 3-11) / Sheerky, Padre de la visión (ep. 20) en La historia sin fin *Narración en Katie y Orbie *Bjorgen Magnuson (tío de Gunther) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Merlín en El show de Super Mario Bros. *Monstruón (eps. 8 y 30) / Bucéfalo (ep. 58) / Orbe en Halcones Galácticos *Paploo en Los Ewoks (redoblaje) *General Ernest Abercrombie (temp. 3) / Thomas Edison en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Sr. Damocles en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Scarab / Harris Stone en Momias aquí *Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias *Voces adicionales en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Voces adicionales en Enredados otra vez: La serie *Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Duck Dodgers Películas animadas Joe Alaskey *Abuelo Lou Pickles en Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes *Abuelo Lou Pickles en Rugrats en París *Abuelo Lou Pickles en Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales Christopher Plummer *Rey Herodes en La estrella de Belén *Croolik en La leyenda de Sarila Dom DeLuise *Itchy Itchifer/Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas en Una tierna historia navideña *Itchy Itchifer en Todos los perros van al cielo (redoblaje) Otros *Hudson Baron en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar *Yule en Mune: El guardián de la luna *El fantasma en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Detective en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo *Consejero Burt en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Humpty Dumpty en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete *Gallo Claudio en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín *Sr. Tweedy en Pollitos en fuga *Voces adicionales en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces *El abuelo (Padre de Padre y abuelo de Número 1) en KND: Los chicos del barrio: Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) *Wallace en Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales *Gilberto en Katy, Kiki y Koko *Leopold Stokowski en Fantasía (redoblaje de 2010) *Voces diversas en Doug: la película *Emperador en Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai *Oso en La víspera de Navidad *Hombre de nieve en Segunda estrella a la izquierda *Arcediano (canciones) en El jorobado de Notre Dame *Dr. IQ High / Sultán en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) *Roque en Ana y Bruno *Oreja sabia en La increíble historia del niño de piedra *Gus en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Lazzaro en Babar y el padre de la Navidad (redoblaje mexicano) Películas de anime *Giovanni en Pokémon: Mewtwo contraataca *Giovanni en Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa *Almirante de la Marina Británica en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor *Doctor Hell en Mazinger Z: Infinity *Voces adicionales en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial *Voces adicionales en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla Series de televisión Jack Carter *Abuelo de Gibby en ICarly *Abuelo de Gibby en ICarly: La guerra de los fans *Joseph Moody en Monk Otros *Edward Ezel Niles (Daniel Davis) en La niñera (1993-1999) *Emmett (Bart McCarthy) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) *Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) **Noah Shapiro (David Patrick Kelly) (temp. 5) **Inspector Chevalier (Ronald Guttman) (temp. 4, ep. 67) *Dr. Harbinson (Keith Mills) en Doogie Howser (temp. 4, ep. 14) (1993) *Pingüino Don (Bert Berdis) en El mundo de Beakman (1992-1997) *Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) / Sr. X (Steven Williams) / Voces adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X *Dean Sanderson Sr. (William Devane) en The Grinder *Ravn (Rutger Hauer) en El último reino *Noah Shapiro (David Patrick Kelly) / Inspector Chevalier (Ronald Guttman) en Gossip Girl *Gregory Richmond (Bill Cobbs) en The Glades: Sol mortal *Granjero (Eric Richard) / Hombre en posada (David Fleeshman) / Papá de Suerte (Colin Farrell) en El narrador de cuentos (doblaje mexicano) *Director (Roy Billings) en No culpes al koala (2002) *Sgto. Gorman en M.A.S.H. (1978) *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Lost **Laurence (Stewart Finlay-McLennan) (1ª temporada, ep. 16) **Finney (Saul Rubinek) (2ª temporada, ep. 27) *Escalofríos (doblaje original) **Emilio (Eric Fink) ("El Fantasma del Auditorio") (temp. 1, ep. 7) **Sr. Kramer (Richard Fitzpatrick) ("La Noche del Muñeco Viviente II") (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Doctor / Líder del equipo Swat (John Hemphill) ("No Te Duermas") (temp. 3, ep. 4) *Escalofríos (redoblaje) **Anthony (Jake Roberts) (temp. 1, ep. 3) *Sr. Trousseau (Michel Caccia) / Motociclista (Jacques Le Carpentier) / Teniente Lemounie (Alexis Desseaux) / Voces diversas en Academia de modelos *Ramos Clemente (Peter Falk) en La dimensión desconocida *Ken (Neil Whitely) en Between *Sr. Elkins en Misterios del verdadero Sherlock Holmes *Boohoo el payaso en Power Rangers: Zeo (ep. "Callen a ese niño") *Mums en Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996-1998) *Narrador (1ª voz) en The Outer Limits (1995-2002) *Vendedor de jarrones en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Flipper *Gino Costa (Bill Cobbs) / C.D. Parker (2ª voz) (Noble Willingham) / Voces diversas en Walker, Texas Ranger *El mentalista **Santa Bob (Peter Xifo) (temp. 3, ep. 10) (2010) Telefilmes *Arzobispo (David Byrd) en Madre Teresa: En nombre de los pobres (1997) Miniseries *Anás (Ken Bones) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) *Wilfred Peep (Peter Vaughan) / Voz del espejo de la Reina Malvada (John Hallam) / Voces adicionales en El décimo reino (2000) Documentales *George Martin en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana *Frank Yablans en Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films *David Nathan en El peso de una Nación *Voces adicionales en Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución Telenovelas brasileñas Tarcísio Meira *Juez en Gabriela (2012) *Teodoro Amaral en Insensato corazón (2011) *Coppola en La favorita (2008) *Hermógenes en Dos caras (2007) *Tide en Páginas de la vida (2006) *José Carlos Tedesco en Señora del destino (2004) *Duque Boris en El beso del vampiro (2002) *Joao Medeiros en Un ángel cayó del cielo (2001) Otávio Augusto *Diógenes en Avenida Brasil (2012) *Padre Emilio en Río del destino (2010) Serafim Gonzalez *Quiquí (Aquilino Santana) en Bellísima (2005) *Juez en La esclava Isaura (2004) Otros *Delegado Asís (Cláudio Tovar) en Rastros de mentiras (2013) *Fortunato Silva (Flávio Migliaccio) en Passione (2010) *Angel Athael (Carlos Vereza) en Escrito en las estrellas (2010) *Dr. Moretti (Lionel Fischer) en Vivir la vida (2009) *Silas (Abrahão Farc) en Siete pecados (2007) *Xavier (Roberto Maya) en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Frei José (Elias Gleizer) en Niña moza (2006) *Ezequiel (Gilbert Stein) en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Tião (Antônio Pitanga) en El clon (2001) *Venancio (Linneu Dias) en Presencia de Anita (2001) Videojuegos *Vel'Koz en League of Legends *Tánatos en SMITE *Gul'dan / Telemántico Oculeth en World of Warcraft *Bossk en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Sensei Wu en Lego Dimensions *Sensei Wu en The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game *Dr. John Alfred Hammond en LEGO: Jurassic World *Dr. Kvasir en Rage 2 Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México Televisión mexicana *Mi marido tiene familia - Khalen, el iluminado (ep. 89) (2017) *Gossip Girl: Acapulco - Dr. Ramírez (2013) *Por siempre mi amor - Efrén (2013) *Porque el amor manda - Cosme, el conserje (2012-2013) *Por ella soy Eva - Mendigo (2012) *Los Heróes del Norte - Director de la filarmónica de Oaxaca (2012) *Hermanos y detectives - Ciego (2009) *Mañana es para siempre - Agente árabe (2008-2009) *Mujeres asesinas - Don Odilón (2008) *El último justo - Hombre barbudo (2007) *¿Y ahora qué hago? - Psicólogo (2007) *Mujer, casos de la vida real (1994-2006) *Mujer de madera - Cruz Peralta (2004) *Amy, la niña de la mochila azul - Barracuda (2004) *Amor real - Ezequiel Treviño (2003) *¡Vivan los niños! - Contador de banco (2002) *La Familia P. Luche - Psiquiatra (2002) *Las vías del amor - Juez (2002) (Ep 138) *XHDRBZ - Integrante de la Familia Calvillo en "100 desempleados dijeron" (2002) *Amigos x siempre - Gálvez (2000) *Cuento de Navidad - Invitado en la lucha libre (1999) *La mentira - Director de teatro (1998) *Vivo por Elena - Juez (1998) *Soñadoras - Director (1998) *¿Qué nos pasa? (1998) *Pueblo chico, infierno grande - Tereso (1997) *Te sigo amando - Gudelio (1996) *El premio mayor - Aristóteles (1995) *Chespirito - Astrónomo (1993) *Delicuentes de lujo - Chano (1992) *La telaraña - Anselmo (1991) *Muchachitas - Don Lauro (1991) *Hora marcada - Dr. Vargas (1990) Curiosidades *Alejandro ha doblado en dos ocasiones al ex-presidente de los Estados Unidos Abraham Lincoln. La primera fue en Hora de aventura en el episodio "Hijos de Marte" y la segunda fue en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA